Crétin du réveillon
by Mello Bum
Summary: UA. Les Malfoy vont passer le réveillon de Noël chez les Potter, en compagnie des Weasley. Et la soirée s'annonce merveilleusement bien entre Ginny tombée sous le charme de Lucius, Harry qui laisse traîner ses pieds, Ron qui s'en bat les steaks, le père Potter un peu bourré et Draco amoureux et dépité. (Pas une crak-fic) [OS]


Bonjour/bonsoir

Les persos et la saga Harry Potter m'appartiennent pas et attention, très choquant : Ron et Draco sont amis, les parents Potter sont vivants et les Malfoy, les Potter, et les Weasley sont amis, ouh !

A la base, je devais publier cet OS le 25 décembre mais j'ai eu du retard, une panne d'inspiration et pas le temps d'écrire la suite. Katana, je te la dédie, c'est ton cadeau de Noël !

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Crétin du réveillon**

* * *

« Tu es sûr que tu ne viens pas ? » demanda une nouvelle fois Narcissa.

Sa mère, devant le miroir, se battait contre sa boucle d'oreille. L'entrée était emplie de son parfum fruité, et sa paire d'escarpins vernis attendaient sagement devant la porte.

« Certain. » confirma Draco.

Il zappa au hasard et tomba sur une comédie familiale dégoulinante de niaiserie. Les films de Noël lui tapait sur les nerfs avec leurs bons sentiments et leur joie de vivre.

« Narcissa ! appela son père depuis leur chambre conjugale. Nous partons dans dix minutes. »

Bien que Lucius ne puisse pas la voir, Narcissa hocha la tête devant le miroir, sa boucle d'oreille enfin mise. Lucius apparut dans le salon et Draco se dit que son père en jetait, pour parler en bon français. Son costume hors de prix lui donnait une allure princière, ses cheveux étaient noués en catogan et sa canne apportait un touche aristocratique. **(1)** Il alla enlacer sa femme, avant de lui tendre galamment son manteau.

Draco eut le cœur serré devant tant d'amour et de respect. Il n'avait jamais connu cela dans ses relations. A cette pensée, il s'enfonça encore plus dans le canapé et rabattit le plaid sur sa tête.

Ses parents passaient le réveillon chez les Potter et Draco préférait rester comme un vieux con plutôt que de mettre les pied dans leur maison ! Ses parents appréciaient la famille du crétin binoclard, grand bien leur fasse lui, il détesterait à jamais leur fils tête à claque. Ô qu'il le haïssait, ô qu'il était amoureux... Sa colère contre Potter n'était qu'une façade pour camoufler ses sentiments, sauf que Harry le détestait bel et bien pour de vrai. Damnation.

« Draco, habille-toi. Tu as cinq minutes. »

La voix glaciale de son père donna des frissons au jeune homme, il resserra les pans de sa couverture sur lui.

« Non, je veux pas y aller. J'ai vingt ans et je fais ce que je veux ! » s'exclama t-il en ayant l'impression d'en avoir dix de moins.

\- Quatre minutes et trente secondes.

\- Je veux pas !

\- Lucius, tenta Narcissa, posant une main douce sur l'épaule de son mari.

\- Quatre minutes. » continua t-il, imperturbable.

La température semblait avoir chuté de quelques degrés. Finalement, il voulait bien regarder ces putains de comédies débiles. Tout plutôt que d'aller chez Potter.

« S'il te plaît..., supplia Draco.

\- Trois minutes et quarante cinq secondes. »

Le noir de son costume lui donnait un air encore plus sévère que d'habitude, ses yeux aciers brillaient d'un éclat froid. Draco resta à fixer son père d'un regard noir, essayant de bombarder son karma d'ondes négatives.

« Trois minutes. »

C'était perdu d'avance.

Draco monta à toute vitesse dans sa chambre – heureusement qu'il s'était douché ce matin, il détestait sortir sans être lavé ! –, passa un caleçon propre, un jean troué qui traînait par là et un sweet à capuche roulé en boule sur son bureau. Tant pis pour le tee-shirt et les chaussettes. Il redescendit en trombe en direction de la salle de bain, il se brossa les dents tout en se peignant et finit par appliquer sa crème de jour, légèrement essoufflé. Il détonnait un peu auprès de ses parents, mais Harry serait encore plus mal sapé, il n'avait pas avoir honte de sa tenue.

« Une minute et demie. »

Draco eut même le temps de rouler une cigarette avant que son père n'annonce la fin du compte à rebours. Le blond lui lança un regard noir, mais ce dernier lui sourit. Son éducation lui avait appris à ne pas désobéir à ses parents, et parfois il maudissait sa docilité. Puis, Lucius en colère était terrifiant. Le jeune homme enfila son manteau et se chaussa, il était vraiment débraillé mais peu importe, c'était sa vengeance contre ses parents qui l'emmenait en enfer.

Toujours pour manifester son mécontentement, il garda le silence durant le trajet. Cependant, plus la distance entre la maison des Potter, et lui se réduisait, et plus une boule d'appréhension grossissait dans son ventre.

A la fac, c'était facile de lui jeter des regards noirs, de lui lancer des piques, ils ne faisaient que se croiser. Le seul cours qu'ils avaient en commun, Draco le passait à le regarder, en s'imaginant des scénarios dingues où Harry lui parlerait comme à un amant. Cependant, le faire chier était la seule manière d'attirer son attention, parce qu'il ne voulait pas ressembler aux filles qui lui couraient après parce qu'elles trouvaient sa cicatrice « tellement sexy ». C'était facile de faire semblant de haïr Harry à l'école, pendant quelques minutes. Être en sa présence durant une soirée, cacher tout son émoi durant quelques heures serait plus compliqué.

Tch. Con de Potter.

Au grand désespoir de Draco, la voiture finit par se garer devant la maison honnie. Une voiture au format familiale était déjà dans l'allée et le jeune homme eut un mauvais pressentiment. Traînant des pieds, il souhaita s'enfuir à toute jambes quand la mère Potter ouvrit et leur fit un grand sourire, puis les fit entrer après la bise d'usage. Le père Potter apparut devant eux.

« Oh, Draco tu es venu finalement. » s'exclama t-il, les yeux océans brillants.

Le dénommé avait juste envie de lui mettre une droite. Il parlait très fort. Peut-être qu'il était torché, se demanda le blond, avisant ses joues rouges.

« Forcé et contraint, ouais. » soupira Draco.

Il ignora le regard glacial de son père et la chair de poule qui hérissait les poils de ses bras.

« On va passer une très bonne soirée, lança Potter femme, tout en passant la main sur le bras de son mari. Venez donc au salon. »

Le mauvais pressentiment de Draco se confirma quand il vit une partie de la famille Weasley occupant un canapé. _Malheur_ , pensa t-il en voyant Ginny qui le fixait d'un regard noir, _oh malheur._ Il adorait Ron, mais avec sa sœur, ils ne pouvaient pas se blairer, et en plus, elle courait après Harry.

« Draco ! s'exclama Ron, en se levant d'un coup. Je savais pas que tu venais.

\- Moi non plus je savais pas que je venais. »

Le blond croisa les bras sur son torse, dans une tentative de se réchauffer. Il faisait vraiment froid dans ce maudit salon. Des guirlandes de Noël pendaient un peu partout, le sapin était tellement lumineux qu'il lui donnait mal aux yeux, la tale basse (au milieu des canapés disposés en triangle) débordait d'apéritifs et de bouteilles. Une vodka redbull lui remonterait peut-être le moral.

Son ami fit claquer deux bises sur ses joues, quand il se recula Draco le retient par la manche de son pull tricoté main.

« Sauve-moi. » supplia t-il entre ses dents.

Le rouquin lui fit un énorme sourire, sardonique.

« Ron, t'es pas sérieux. » grinça le blond, sentant le désespoir l'envahir.

Celui-ci hocha la tête. Ron ne le sauverait pas parce que cette histoire le faisait marrer. Il connaissait le faible de Draco pour Harry, et s'amusaient de leurs comportements.

A contrecœur, il alla dire bonjour aux 3 autres membres restants – la furie et Weasley femme et homme. Quand il se redressa, son cœur manqua un battement et il fut figé sur place : une chemise, Harry avait mis une chemise. Sa santé mentale l'abandonna complètement quand il remarqua que l'enfoiré avait troqué ses lunettes contre des lentilles. Pourquoi était-il aussi beau ?

« Malfoy, dit Harry. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. Je pensais pas te voir.

\- C'est la troisième fois qu'on me dit ça, Potter. Innove. » rétorqua Draco, le cœur battant la chamade.

Avec raideur, le jeune homme alla s'asseoir dans le canapé qu'occupait sa famille. De là où il était, Draco pouvait voir la famille Potter et la famille Weasley. Ils étaient tous en pleine discussion, alors le blond s'éclipsa dehors pour fumer. Un quart d'heure venait de s'écouler, pourtant il lui semblât qu'une éternité venait de passer. Il regrettait déjà de ne pas avoir plus tenu tête à son père, quitte à voir sa face terrifiante en colère. Il serait devant son ordinateur avec un paquet de chips, plutôt que dans ce maudit salon.

« J'aurais dû prendre mon manteau, pensa t-il à voix haute quand un violent frisson l'agita.

\- Tu veux mon écharpe ? » demanda une voix dans son dos.

Harry et ses foutus yeux trop verts le fixait intensément, son écharpe rouge pendant entre ses mains. **(2)** Il ne l'avait pas entendu venir.

« Non ! »

Le brun alla se rapprocher de Draco

« Dis, pourquoi on se déteste ? » l'interrogea soudainement Harry, s'appuyant contre le mur.

Il frissonna doucement, et le blond se dit que sa fine chemise ne le protégeait pas assez du froid. Une envie de l'enlacer germa en lui. Draco secoua la tête et se maudit mentalement.

« J'en sais rien. » souffla t-il en même temps que sa fumée.

Leurs premières disputes remontaient au collège, mais il n'avait aucune idée de la raison, il avait tout oublié depuis le temps. Peut-être qu'il était tombé sous le charme du brun dès cette époque, et qu'il avait voulut attirer son attention par ce biais. Peut-être qu'il aimait Potter depuis près de dix ans. Cette idée le terrifia.

« Je te déteste pas, tu sais, continua Harry. Si Ron t'aimes bien, c'est que tu dois être cool, alors... alors ça serait sympa qu'on fasse la paix. On est des adultes, c'est fini de se détester pour quelque chose dont on se rappelle même plus.

\- O-oui, » crossa Draco. Ses mains se mirent à trembler, son cœur palpita plus fort dans sa poitrine. « Ça serait cool, ouais. »

Putain. Putain ! Harry lui proposait de faire la paix, d'être comme des amis, Harry avait assez de considération pour lui parler normalement.

D'ailleurs, il lui sourit, ses yeux brillaient et le cœur de Draco chavira. Celui-ci se remit à trembler, c'était surréaliste : Harry lui parlait calmement, pas de regards verts enflammés de colère, pas de doigts d'honneurs, pas de pied écrasé ! Tandis qu'il frissonnait violemment, le brun s'approcha de lui et lui enroula son écharpe autour du cou sans que le blond ait pu protester. Le froid engourdissait les mains de Draco, il regrettait de ne pas avoir mis de tee-shirt et de chaussettes.

« Tu peux la garder, dit-il simplement. J'en ai d'autres.

\- M-Merci. »

La proximité de Potter lui insuffla de la chaleur, ses dents arrêtèrent de claquer. Du coin de l'œil, Draco détaillait le profil du brun. _C'est pas humainement possible d'être aussi beau juste avec une chemise. Satanas, sors de ce corps._

« Quoi ? demanda soudainement Harry.

\- Hein ?

\- T'as dit ''Satanas sors de ce corps''. »

Les joues de Draco se colorèrent de rouge, il avait encore marmonné ses pensées à voix haute.

« Non, c'est que... C'est juste bizarre de se parler normalement. »

Harry lui sourit en guise de réponse. Ils restèrent en silence le temps que Draco finisse sa cigarette, et quand ils rentrèrent, Ron jeta un regard entendu au blond, qui lui répondit en grimaçant. Il avait une confiance absolue en Ron, mais sa capacité à garder une secret était quasi nulle : connaissant sa discrétion légendaire, Draco s'étonnait encore que le principal intéressé du secret ne soit pas déjà au courant de l'affaire.

Le père Potter profita de leur arrivée pour entraîner les invités à table, et commencer l'orgie de Noël, maintenant que les apéritifs avaient été dévalisés. Miracle des fêtes ou pas, Draco se retrouva en face de Harry, qui lui adressa un sourire timide. Profitant que personne ne le voyait, il se déchaussa : ses chaussures lui faisaient mal aux pieds et ne pas avoir de chaussettes était insoutenable. Alors qu'il mastiquait sa salade au chèvre chaud en se demandant ce qui était meilleur entre son sandwich concombre-jambon-fromage-tomate- mayonnaise-chips ou la salade de Potter homme, quelque chose lui effleura son pied nu. Tiens, les Potter avaient un chat ? Étrange qu'il ne l'ait pas vu avant. Draco résista à l'envie de se baisser pour voir, à passer carrément sous la table et en profiter pour ramper jusqu'à chez lui. Un Malfoy devait se montrer fort en toute situation.

A nouveau, quelque chose lui toucha le pied... et remonta vers sa cheville. _Ok, merde, c'est pas un chat._ Une araignée alors ? A la limite de l'hystérie, il releva les yeux vers Harry, le nez dans son assiette. Et les joues cramoisies. D'accord, c'était pas une araignée. Potter était juste en train de lui faire du pied.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Draco resta pétrifié, son visage vira écarlate. Potter soutenait son regard, les joues rouges, et le blond se dit qu'il était quand même vachement canon quand il ne s'énervait pas contre lui.

Le plat arriva. Et Draco se demanda comment il allait tenir jusqu'au dessert sans indigestion. Il n'était pas sûr que son estomac apprécie le mélange salade-trop-de-patates-de-jambon-deNoël-et-la-bûche. Tous les invités discutaient joyeusement autour de la grande table, Ginny semblait être tombée amoureuse de Lucius et Ron essayait d'être discret en textotant sous la table. Le pied de Harry s'était retiré, vraisemblablement celui-ci s'était assis en tailleur et le blond avait une désagréable sensation de vide. Une fois, les pommes de terre, le jambon, les champignons et la sauce épongée au pain engloutie, Draco s'éclipsa une nouvelle fois sur la terrasse. Harry ne le regardait plus, peut-être qu'il lui avait fait du pied pour une histoire de pari. Alors il espérait que celui-ci vienne le retrouver, ils s'expliquerait s'il avait le courage.

Finalement, Draco finit sa clope sans une seule visite de Harry, et dépité, il enleva l'écharpe que ce dernier lui avait donné et la posa sur la rambarde de la terrasse. Leur pseudo amitié n'avait pas fait long feu, et le blond avait même espéré que ses sentiments soient réciproques...

 _Damnation_ , soupira t-il intérieurement en rentrant en l'intérieur : Ginny et Harry étaient assis côte à côté sur le canapé et le brun rougissait de plus en plus, à l'autre bout Ron ne lâchait toujours pas son portable. Draco fit un détour par la cuisine pour prendre un paquet de chips – le survivant – entamé et s'assit lourdement entre Harry et Ginny, qui furent obligés de se décaler.

« Vous en voulez ? » demanda t-il l'air de rien.

La rousse secoua la tête et Harry piocha timidement, ses doigts effleurèrent ceux de Draco.

« De rien. » dit le brun, mais l'autre jeune homme ne lui accorda même pas un regard, agacé.

Ils restèrent tous comme cela jusqu'au dessert, sans un mot, boudant chacun de leurs côtés et Draco jubilait d'avoir réduit à néant les plans de la rouquine pour draguer Potter.

Dessert, bûche de noël chocolat passion. Un mélange étonnant, le blond espérait que son estomac supporte le choc. Et celui-ci résista, d'autant plus que c'était une tuerie.

Troisième clope de la soirée, Draco commençait à fatiguer. Il avait complètement décroché des conversations, tant pis pour l'effort de sociabilisation : parler lui demander trop d'effort, sa jauge d'énergie baissait trop vite et le retour à la maison n'était que dans une demie heure, il devait garder des forces. C'est donc somnolant qu'il se rendit une nouvelle fois sur la terrasse. L'écharpe de Harry était toujours là et, un instant, il hésita à la remettre mais combattit à sa pulsion.

Oubliant toute classe Malfoyenne, il s'assit par terre et colla son front contre les barreaux froids et rendus collants par le gel. Vivement qu'il rentre chez lui, vivement qu'il arrête de voir Ginny reluquer Harry, ça le faisait enrager. C'était insupportable de les voir se lancer des regards, tout en sachant que ce con de Potter lui faisait du pied une heure auparavant. Tch saleté de Potter.

Son pantalon devenait humide sous ses fesses et ses ongles légèrement bleus, pourtant rester ici lui paraissait être plus agréable que de rentrer à l'intérieur. Son portable indiquait minuit moins le quart, plus qu'un quart d'heure et ses parents sonneraient normalement le départ. L'écharpe de Potter le tentait toujours mais sa fierté lui interdisait de s'abaisser à cela. Mais quelques doigts figés par le froid plus tard, Draco s'étira et fit glisser l'écharpe jusqu'à lui pour l'entourer autour de ses mains roides **(3)** – et puis, merde la dignité.

Ses doigts ne retrouvaient aucune sensibilité, il sentit à peine la cendre lui brûler la peau. Cependant Potter faisant doucement la porte vitrée de la salle à manger et se faufilant sur la terrasse fit battre son cœur plus fort et lui donna quelque peu chaud.

« J'ai réussi à m'éclipser discrètement, lui dit Harry comme s'ils avaient rendez-vous.

\- Hinhin, répondit Draco, incapable de sortir autre chose.

\- Et... Oh, t'as remis mon écharpe, ça me fait plaisir.

\- Hin... hin. »

Lentement, les neurones du blond congelaient un à un. Il ne s'était jamais promis à de grandes études mais perdre les capacités de son cerveau ne l'enchantait pas. C'était utile quand même, ces choses-là...

Harry vint s'asseoir en tailleur en face de lui et Merlin qu'il était beau, magnifique sublime, divine créature apparue devant ses yeux ébahis. _Un ange descendu du ciel,_ pensa t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui trop vert et débordant de vie.

« Quoi ? Lui demanda Harry.

\- R-rien. J'ai encore dû marmonné à voix haute, » se justifia Draco.

Le cœur du blond battait trop vite, l'émotion le rendait incapable de parler. Heureusement qu'ils étaient dans le noir, son visage n'était pas mis en valeur par la couleur pivoine. Être amoureux, quelle merde.

La porte coulissa dans un bruit sec, des cheveux blonds apparurent suivis d'une cane.

« Draco, nous partons dans cinq minutes. »

Le dénommé hocha la tête, un « hinhin » pour son père et il se ferait trancher la tête. Harry sembla se réveiller, son regard s'illumina – encore plus – et il se redressa d'un coup. Draco lui jeta un regard perplexe. Il était stupide mais il avait des yeux magnifique, ce con de Potter.

« Pourquoi tu me faisais du pied ? » demanda brutalement Draco.

C'était maintenant ou jamais. Il resterait dans le doute s'il n'osait pas.

« J'ai tenté de te draguer mais tu es insensible à la drague, en fait. » Potter se mit à rire mais Draco ne voyait pas où était la blague. « Ça fait quelques semaines que j'essaie d'attirer un peu ton attention, mais tu captes rien ! Jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi imperméable, » dit-il pour lui même, ses joues se colorant petit à petit de rouge. Il continua à voix intelligible : « Et si je te mets ça sous le nez? »

Harry sortit doucement la main de derrière son dos, et Draco découvrit une petite branche de gui. Son visage s'embrassa instantanément, il se demanda comment il avait pu penser qu'il crevait de froid il y a dix minutes.

« Tu dis plus rien, Malfoy ? le taquina Harry. Mais si tu veux pas, je comprendrais que... enfin, que tu veuilles pas, quoi. » termina t-il avec nettement moins d'entrain.

Plus il avançait dans sa tirade et plus la branche se rapprochait du sol. Pris d'un élan de courage – ou de folie – Draco se pencha en avant, attrapa le visage du brun entre ses mains enroulées dans l'écharpe rouge et colla ses lèvres contre les autres. Celles de Harry étaient sèches, le goût du fruit de la passion y était imprégné et son nez cognait contre celui de Draco. Mais celui-ci s'en foutait, il était fichtrement heureux et il ne savait pas si c'était des papillons ou la bûche qui reprenait le sens inverse, mais tout son estomac était sens dessus dessous.

Harry finit par le repousser à cause du manque d'air. Il sourit à Draco, en s'humectant les lèvres. Ses yeux verts brillaient et Draco se dit que lui devait rayonner plus que le soleil.

Quand ils se rapprochèrent à nouveau l'un de l'autre, Lucius passa une nouvelle – et dernière – fois la tête par la fenêtre et d'un froncement de sourcils, il indiqua à Draco qu'ils partaient. Gêné, et avec l'impression qu'il était écrit sur son front qu'il venait d'embrasser Potter, le jeune homme rentra dans le salon suivi du brun sur les talons. Les Weasley n'étaient plus là, Draco se félicitait de ne plus voir Ginny cependant, le fait que Ron ne l'ai pas salué le chagrinait. Tant pis, en vérité, c'était du Ron tout craché : toujours la tête dans la lune.

Harry disparut dans le cellier et ne ressortit même pas lorsque les Malfoy saluèrent les Potter. La famille aux cheveux aux cheveux argents s'engouffra dans la grande berline noire, et Draco sentait son cœur se serrait petit à petit plus la distance entre lui et Harry se creusait, en plus il ne lui avait même pas dit au revoir... Puis Draco se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié ses chaussures sous la grande table du salon et sauta hors de la voiture avant qu'elle ne démarre, disant à ses parents qu'il revenait dans une minute. Arrivé devant la porte, il n'eut pas le temps de frapper que Harry l'attira à l'intérieur.

« Tu es revenu ! » s'exclama t-il en lui embrassant le front plusieurs fois tout en le serrant contre lui.

Les doigts de Harry caressant ses joues était fortement perturbant, de même que l'avoir si près de lui.

« Je... Euh oui. Mais j'étais venu pour récupérer mes chaussures à la base, en fait. »

Le brun baissa un instant les yeux vers les pieds de Draco, et celui-ci en profita pour fixer ses lèvres roses. Harry surprit son regard, haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« J'ai envie de t'embrasser, dit Draco sans détour. Sérieux, j'ai envie de m'accrocher à toi tellement je me sens bien. »

C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait en sécurité avec quelqu'un, sans cette peur dévorante d'être blessé. Brusquement, Harry attira le visage de Draco contre le sien, et le blond sentit à nouveau cette sensation bizarre dans son ventre. Sans vraiment en avoir conscience, il enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Harry afin de l'attirer plus près de lui. Il oublia Ginny, ses parents qui l'attendait, ses notes catastrophiques. Il y avait Harry et seulement Harry et sa présence était apaisante.

« Faut que je récupère mes chaussures, finit par soupirer Draco entre deux baisers, les mains plongées dans les poches arrière du brun.

Reste avec moi. »

\- Je peux pas.

\- Reste avec moi..., » supplia une nouvelle fois Harry.

Le blond le repoussa doucement et alla prendre ses chaussures, exactement là où il les avait laissé. Le père Potter faisait la vaisselle dans la cuisine, un casque sur les oreilles et la mère se douchait semblait-il. Draco revint près du jeune Potter et l'enlaça d'une main, il l'embrassa plusieurs fois sur le visage et Harry soupira en fermant les yeux, heureux.

« On se reverra à l'école, Harry. »

Le dénommé releva la tête et captura les lèvres de son camarade, en le poussant contre le mur.

« Je crois que je n'ai plus la force de rester loin de toi un instant, » **(4)** chuchota Harry contre les lèvres de Draco. »

Les cheveux du brun étaient doux sous ses doigts.

« Je reviendrais. »

* * *

1 « Sapés comme jamais, saaapés comme jamais » XD

2 ''Soit ma Mikasa et je serais ton Eren'', pour celles qui connaissent L'Attaque des Titans haha

3 Je sais que normalement, on dit « roides » pour un cadavre mais quand t'as les mains congelées et bleuies, ben je vous assure qu'elles sont bien roides XD

4 Je me tape un méga trip sur Twilight et sa BO depuis deux semaines, je regarde le 1 encore et encore. Je le trouve magnifique, les autres films me paraissent fades et inintéressant. Et la phrase est extraite du film

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu


End file.
